Melodía Maldita
by LxLawliet
Summary: [Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017: Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"] ¿Qué tenías de diferencia este día? Un recuerdo entrelazado a su pesadilla... Y una maldición que perduraría toda su vida.
1. Recuerdos

**Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017: Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 ***Los personajes de HxH no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Palabras: 157**

 **Acción: Recuerdos**

* * *

Era un día diferente. Y no porque se festejara algo en particular. Los trabajadores en la mansión hacían su trabajo rutinario, el señor Nostrade y su hija hacían lo de siempre; en fin, se podría decir que era un día tranquilo.

Sin embargo, no era un día común y corriente para todos.

Senritsu estaba en la terraza. Quienes la vieran, podrían decir que estaba contemplando el hermoso paisaje que adornaba el horizonte; pero quien se atreviera a asegurarlo, estaría que terriblemente equivocado.

Su mirada se encontraba perdida entre los confines más oscuros de su mente. Negro y rojo. Era lo único que miraba. Una partitura, y una melodía infernal. Lo único que escuchaba.

Los recuerdos de esa noche no se alejarían pronto. Se enredarían por completo en ella durante todo el día, hasta el amanecer, donde sería el nuevo inicio de su tormento.

Sujetó su brazo, que siempre dolía en esta fecha.

El día de su maldición.


	2. Réquiem

**Rated: K+**

 **Palabras: 312**

* * *

Intentó mantenerse lo más ocupada que pudo, tomando todos los encargos que Kurapika asignaba. Esto preocupó un poco al Kurta.

—Senritsu, ¿está todo bien?— le preguntó antes de que la Cazadora fuera a hacer uno de los tantos trabajos que pidió.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Kurapika.

No insistió aunque se dio cuenta de la mentira femenina, respetaba la privacidad de Senritsu, y esperaría el tiempo necesario para que ella se lo dijera con confianza.

Senritsu no habló con él en todo el día.

Al anochecer, la encontró tocando su flauta en la parte más alejada del jardín. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar la melodía; no obstante, al contrario de las armonías apacibles a las que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar por parte de ella, ésta era dolorosa.

—Es un réquiem— murmuró Senritsu al finalizar la pieza.

La suave voz de la mujer devolvió a Kurapika a la realidad, haciendo que abriera sus ojos con un ligero sobresalto. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se percató cuándo fue que terminó.

—Comprendo— susurró.

—Disculpa si hice que recordaras cosas de tu pasado, Kurapika.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

Senritsu sonrió con tristeza. Sabía que él nunca le diría algo que la hiriera; pero sabía lo que había en su corazón, y no había sido una melodía agradable para él… ni para ella.

—Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi amigo… Siempre toco esta canción en su honor.

—Lo lamento.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de hacer un gesto negativo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Se quedaron en silencio contemplando el cielo nocturno.

—Comienza a hacer frío— comentó el rubio después de un tiempo—, es mejor volver.

—Me quedaré un poco más— respondió sutilmente la mujer—. Buenas noches, Kurapika.

—Buenas noches, Senritsu.

El Kurta se retiró y Senritsu volvió su vista al cielo.

Esta noche no podría dormir cómodamente.


	3. Pesadilla

**Género: Angst**

 **Palabras: 140**

* * *

 _No puede estar pasando._

Está pasando.

 _Debe ser un sueño._

Una pesadilla.

 _No es cierto._

Es la realidad.

 _¿Cómo una simple melodía puede causar tanto dolor?_

Sólo escúchala.

 _Yo no quería esto._

Pero lo pediste.

 _No…_

Lo hiciste.

 _No…_

Ahora enfréntalo.

 _No…_

Míralo.

 _¡No!_

¡Hazlo!

La mujer cubrió su boca con sus manos para evitar gritar. Allí, en el suelo, estaba su amigo, o lo que quedaba de él.

—S-senritsu…

La voz agrietada y sofocante la hizo estremecerse, y retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared.

—Senritsu…

Negó frenéticamente, con sus manos todavía en su boca y las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

 _¡Perdóname! Perdóname, por favor._

—N-no tienes por qué disculparte… Al final, serás como yo…

Senritsu desvió su mirada hasta su brazo, y sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

Gritó.

—Sufrirás el mismo destino...

Y despertó.


	4. Culpa

**Emoción: Culpa**

 **Palabras: 206**

* * *

Sus pasos creaban un sutil eco por los pasillos despejados de la mansión Nostrade. La pequeña resonancia que chocaba contra las paredes y hacían rebotar el sonido hasta sus oídos no la distraía del golpeteo incesante de su corazón que se ahogaba en ese sentimiento devastador.

Su curiosidad había sido estúpida.

El morbo de escuchar esas notas infernales trajo consecuencias nefastas para ella… y para su amigo.

Si tan solo no hubiera estado ebria y no le hubiera insistido en tocar la Sonata Oscura, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

Se detuvo un momento para mirar a través del enorme ventanal. Observó a Kurapika leyendo en el jardín y, aunque su semblante era sereno, sus latidos eran dueños de una agresividad y un odio que no desaparecerían con facilidad; ni la más placentera lectura aligeraría la ira en su corazón.

La sutil sonrisa de la mujer se reflejó en la ventana, opacando el brillo del cristal. Retrocedió y emprendió nuevamente su camino.

Por más que pudiera escuchar los sentimientos de las personas; por más fuertes que éstos fuesen, y no la dejaran ni escuchar sus propios pensamientos; ninguno, y repetía, _ninguno_ , podría superar el grito desesperado de culpa que la consumía todos los días de su existencia.

* * *

 **Y aquí otro reto cumplido (eso espero xD)**

 **Se me complicó un poco escribir sobre este personaje, ni yo sé por que xD Tal vez por ser la primera vez en que escribo algo centrado en ella. Senritsu se me hace un personaje muy tranquilo y bueno, es demasiado linda :') No quería hacerla sufrir pero por alguna extraña razón terminé haciendo todos los drabbles Angst, aunque solamente uno debería haberlo sido jeje**

 **Pero como relacioné todos los drabbles, supongo que no podía hacer uno donde ella fuera feliz T_T**

 **Gracias por leer y por favor dejen algún comentario si les gustó, me ayudaría mucho a saber qué es lo que puedo mejorar :D**

 **\\(^0^)/**


End file.
